Angeles vs Demons
by Lizii Grant Colfer
Summary: Guerra esperada entre todos lo años. Ángeles contra Demonios, ¿quien ganara?
1. Chapter 1

_**Una nueva pequeña historia se me ocurrio y espero que les guste al igual que a mi mente le encanto cuando la empeze a escribir**_

* * *

Angeles vs. Demons

Desde hace miles de años se ha desatado la guerra entre los dos mundos diferentes, el infierno y el cielo, los ángeles y los demonios han estado de guerra, desde que se creó la confusión de un ángel y un demonio.

Los demonios siempre son los gemelos de un ángel, pero con un alma y gobernador diferente. Los ángeles están en la tierra, procurando que ningún demonio se atreva a pasar aquí en esta pequeña tierra.

Los ángeles no están solos, siempre andan juntos con su parejas que están a destinado a amar, y pasar el resto de su eternidad juntos.

Los guerreros importantes de aquí son:

Kurt y Blaine: Dos hermosos Ángeles que son empalagosos, como un algodón de azúcar, los dos se aman como no tienen idea, su elemento es el agua, cuando están separados, sus poderes no son tan potentes como se supone que deben de hacer, cuando se separan los mares simplemente desaparecen el agua potable, y la humanidad moriría de deshidratación

Jeff y Nick: Ellos simplemente son la ley de todos ellos, son simples y el amor que sienten del uno al otro, es simplemente un simple sentimiento, su elemento es la tierra, es lo mismo que los otros, pero cuando se separan por bastante tiempo, la tierra erosiona demasiado rápido ocasionando el fin de la tierra

Rachel y Quinn: Inseparables, parecen chicles ellas son las que contagian felicidad a los demás, son las más hermosas de todos los tiempos, ellas estuvieron destinadas desde un principio, su elemento es el aire, ellas si están una herida o no esta con ella el suficiente tiempo, ocasionan cualquier desastre natural ocasionado por el aire.

Sebastián y Hunter: ellos simplemente totalmente opuestos pero se aman a pesar de diferencias que tienen ellos dos, las cosas entre ellos, es pero muy caliente, su elemento es el fuego, ellos con tan solo no verse, por 30 minutos crean una catástrofe, volcanes activos en 10 minutos.

Esas 4 parejas son la esperanza de la tierra, el rey, los ha destinado con poderes para que, pronto protejan de una pronta, destrucción.

* * *

**_Soo que les parecio, lo escribo o lo olvido?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 "La llamada"

"Señor debemos advertirles de una vez a los ángeles" Interrumpió el pequeñon arcángel

"Todavía no es el momento" los miraba a cada uno desde el cielo

"Pero, me acaban de informar que el portal por fin fue abierto, solo preparan las pequeñas tropas, para lograr el objetivo de destruir la tierra" sonó preocupada

"Bueno en ese caso llámalos en este instante, quiero que se enteren que pronto vendrán y que bueno se sabe a qué objetivo, para que la tierra muera mas rápido" suspiro

"Nosotros mismos creamos a los monstruos, aunque no sepan" se retiro

"Dios santo, después de miles de años nos encontraremos a nuestros hermanos" se estaba vistiendo el pelinegro

"Si, parece como si fuera ayer, cuando nos separaron para cumplir nuestras tareas" se levanto de la pequeña cama

"Lo sé, pero hoy los veremos" brinco por todo el cuarto

"Bueno no te tardes en vestir que tenemos un largo viaje" le dio un beso casto en los labios

"Bueno que bueno es tenerlos otra vez de vuelta, se les ha extrañado mucho y ustedes han cumplido muy bien, la pequeña tare que se les dejo" termino de hablar el señor y tomo aire para seguir hablando "Pero, en realidad eso no fue lo que en realidad la causa por la que ustedes estuvieron abajo y no aquí arriba, es porque ustedes tienen una tarea más difícil que cumplir, la guerra"

Todos se miraron fijamente unos a las otras sin entender la situación por la que estaban aquí.

"Déjenme explicar" detono "la causa por lo que nosotros las hayamos creado, es por una circunstancia, y solo una, la guerra, es simplemente lo que estábamos esperando" se levanto y empezó a caminar "Hace 100 años sus procedentes se puede decir, encerraron a los demonios en su oscuro, infierno, para que no salgan y bueno sea el fin del mundo"

Todos seguían sin comprender porque estaban ahí

"Hace 3 días recibí la noticia de que al fin pudieron abrir el portal y se están preparando para atacar" suspiro y volteo a ver a sus ángeles "Y creo que yo también los preparare para atacar, lo único que deben saber es de que los demonios son idénticos a cada uno de los angles, ellos tienen ventaja y nosotros las desventajas"

"Espere, pero nosotros tenemos poderes" interrumpió Sebastián en los brazos de Hunter

"Te equivocas esa son las pequeñas desventajas que tenemos, los pueden remplazar y que ustedes mismo ocasionen el fin de la tierra"

"Mierda" dijo hunter

"Los dejare un rato para que conversen, cualquier duda, arcángel los puede ayudar, si más que decir me retiro" y se fue

Los ángeles se quedaron con pequeñas dudas, porque los quieren a ellos, porque no simplemente los matan, pero clara esta la pregunta. ELLOS SON LAS ARMAS, todo está claro, los quieren para una cosa, DESTRUIR A LA HUMANIDAD.

"Que haremos" estaba asustado el pequeño castaño

"Como, de que haremos, simple pues pelear, no nos queda de otra" interpuso la morena Rachel

"Pero una forma en la que bueno, nosotros por lo visto tenemos desventajas" interrumpió Nick

"Pero, ellos deben tener también algo" Quinn dio punto de vista

"Si, se supone que los demonios son opuestos a nosotros, si somos felices ellos totalmente son infelices, si nosotros hacemos el amor ellos hacen el sexo, sin piedad" analizo Jeff

"Jeff tiene razón, ellos deben de tener un punto débil, pero la pregunta cual es" apoyo Blaine

Todo se quedaron viendo por un rato, pero nadie supo que o cual sería su punto débil, cuando lo tenían justo enfrente de sus ojos


End file.
